1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bipolar type semiconductor device, and more particularly to a linear IC (Integrated Circuit) having an excellent crosstalk characteristic.
2. Technical Background of the Invention
Basically, linear ICs comprise amplifiers which amplify input signals without changing their waveforms. Usually, coupling capacitors for propagating solely signal components and blocking undesirable DC components are provided between stages of amplifiers which are RC-coupled.
The coupling capacitors provided in transistor circuits generally require large capacity although their capacity depends upon the frequency used. In integrated semiconductor devices, coupling capacitors are often of MOS structure.
However, in the prior art, when forming coupling capacitors of this kind, there additionally occurs a remarkable large capacity for parasitic capacitance, resulting in the occurrence of crosstalk.